To Retake What Was Once Thiers
by PsychoMancerFire
Summary: The year is 2023. The Earth has been under attack for 23 years by an invading force from another dimension. In their first attack many loved ones from the Nerima Crew, the Masaki Clan, and Senshi were killed. Now they haved joined forces to remove them fr


Character from Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo, and Sailor Moon are not mine. I am simply using them for the amusement of myself and other. All other character are my and are not to be used with out my permission.  
  
{The year is 2023. The Earth has been under attack for 23 years by an invading force from another dimension. In their first attack many loved ones from the Nerima Crew, the Masaki Clan, and Senshi were killed. Since then the separate teams have formed a single force hoping to remove the enemy from their world. This is their tale}  
  
  
  
"Hey Red what's our E.T.A. on the base" called a male voice.  
  
Emerging from the darkness of the front of the ship a fully adult and ragged looking Washu. "E.T.A. is in ten minutes you better go get prepped and go over the mission with the kids."  
  
Walking in to the docking bay of the ship we see Ranma in his male form. He's a little bit taller and even more built then he was when was in his teens. His pigtail, a feature that was once a trade mark, was now missing in it's place was now a ponytail that ran almost to his mid back. His eyes which once shone of kindness and mischief tempered by the steel of honor and duty were now nothing but lifeless voids. Hi left eye was even white telling of a blindness; a scar accompanied the eye. Five pale marks from his temple to his nose showed of something brutal. The bay has three other occupants within it, two younger girls and another younger male.  
  
  
The two girls were Kima Saotome and Mayuka Masaki. Kima was Ranma and Akane's second child. She had her father's female side hair a bright fiery red, she wore it much like Akane had in her teenage years. She stood only a mere 4'8", also much like Ranma's female side. Her build was much like that of Akane's in many ways. Much to her father's dismay she was quite a looker and was known to turning heads anywhere she went, like any other attractive 19 year old. But unlike most other 19 year olds one look into to her eyes would force some of the most bravest men to cower in a corner like a small child. Not to mention her skill in Anything Goes, Hidden Weapon Style, Savate and Juraian Kendo gave her the ability to defend herself against those stupid enough to attack her. Their color was that of cold hard steel and just to look at them told volumes of the horrors they had seen and help commit. Sometimes when she was mad and she turned to look at her father they made him flinch.  
  
Mayuka however was almost the exact opposite of her friend and comrade in arms. Mayuka was pale and as slender as her father was. Her hair was a dark purple that had 4 died streaks running through it. Her eyes where the most deceiving feature on her. While the deep auburn eyes gave off the appearance of her being shy and reserved they never spoke a word about her inner self. She was the strongest and most capable of the S.G.E.F. (Second Generation Elite Force- Fighters like Ranma, Ryouga, Tenchi, Usagi, Haruka were called the Elite Force. Their offspring were dubbed the S.G.E.F. as them being the second generation.) She was even good enough to occasionally give members of the Elite Force a run for their money. She was also known to be the most cunning and methodical of the S.G.E.F. which is why at their advent she was placed in charge. The only thing more deadly then her mind was her skill in Jurai Kendo, Kung Fu, Kickboxing, and Amazon Secret Technique's. She had even developed her own techniques in all of the arts she practiced. Those who had heard of her in passing knew her as Lady Death.  
  
The male, Senji Hibiki, was a tall 6'8" and his build was massive. His muscles would have put most weight lifters to shame. Despite his size he had an unmatched speed within both Elite Forces. His hair was a dark blue and hung freely down to his lower back from which he received from mother, Ami Mizuno. He was a master of his father's art along with the arts of Anything Goes, Kendo, Aki- Do and Hidden Weapons style. He even managed to surpass Mousse in his skill in hidden weapons style. However not all of his skill laid in his martial arts. There wasn't a computer he couldn't hack into and manipulate; he was even known for hacking Washu's system and reeking havoc within it. Through his method of computer use and mass ability to erase anything that made a data trail he made his way to the S.G.E.F.'s clean sweeper. In other words if the Elite Forces needed to make anything disappear he could do it.   
  
All three of the youths wore a skin tight battle suit, much like Ryoko's. Kima wore the Saotome family blade sheathed and strapped to her back. Mayuka carried a tree much like her father's hers differed on the fact that it was double sided extending blades from either end and if need be one side at a time. Senji's weapon of choice was hung across his back, his fathers umbrella.   
  
Ranma still looked almost as he had all those years ago. Age had never been able to make a mark on his face. While age had no touched him so many tragedies had. An X shaped scar now resided on his cheek and the brilliance in his eyes had faded. His hair while still long no longer found itself in a pigtail but in a simple pony-tail. Had you looked close enough you would see five dark blue streaks running through his hair. Like those years oh so long ago he still wore a the Chinese style tangs.  
  
  
"Well boys and girls are you ready" questioned Ranma.  
  
"They're prepped and ready for action" answered Mayuka However they have been left uninformed as to what that action is as you asked."   
  
"Good. So you do remember how to retake orders. I thought that with the fact that the S.G.E.F. was a solo outfit that maybe you had forgotten."  
  
"Stuff it Dad and get to the point" said Kima in a slightly aggravated tone.  
  
"As you all know were are currently in route to Skyshifter Space Station far inside Ediconeg territory. What you don't know is that we are here for more than just recon. You wanna take over May."  
  
"Two months ago Washu detected a very minute shift in the timestream. Nothing big enough to mean a time traveler but just enough that someone had gained accessed the Time Gates but just briefly." Mayuka informed them.  
  
"That's impossible, the Time Gates have been sealed since the Ediconeg dropped Setsuna into subspace" said Senji.  
  
"That's true but apparently they've located her exact position in subspace and are drawing power from her to run a type of bypass for the Time Gates. Then two days ago Washu monitored a serious timestream realignment. That realignment was the death of several Elite Forces members who had not died in the First Wave. The only reason Washu was able to detect that that was the shift was because her backup computer I placed in sub-space, outside the timestream.  
  
Our job is to go back and fix whatever we can. If possible we are to stop the First Wave, if not then we prepare them to face it. While we're in the past the Elite Forces are going to send a team into subspace to pull out Setsuna. And unless they succeed this will be a one way trip.  
  
And because we don't want to create an even bigger paradox than we are already are we have to do this curse style. By curse style I mean permanent as in a dip in the pools."  
  
"No way in hell am I going to purposely curse my self. My father had to deal with a curse every day of his life. I saw what it did to his self esteem to transform in to a piglet every time he got hit with cold water" protested Senji. "If it weren't for Mom he probably would have killed himself."  
  
"You have no choice, Senji, either you do this or I will personally put you in to the pool myself. You also know that I out match you in a head on fight."  
  
"If I have to I will help her" added Kima.  
  
" We can't run the risk of our parents discovering who we are, it will tell them too much about their own personal future. I will only tell them who we are if it become too dangerous to keep the secret."  
  
"Fine. But I am in no way going to take on an animal curse" fumed Senji.  
  
"I swear to Tsunami that most of the time your are the most intelligent person I know."  
  
"Excuse me" came Washu over the intercom.  
  
"Besides Washu. But other times you are a dumb as an ox who has just been beat with a baseball bat. Of course were not going to get animal curses, that would put us at a disadvantage. Just the usual gender switching curses but a tad bit more permanent."   
  
(For recon both Elite Forces use a packet of instant curses. Because of this the S.G.E.F. grew up being able to play the role of the opposite sex.)  
  
"Alright I'll do it but nobody said I had to like it."  
"Senji, I never said that you had to like just that you had to do it."  
  
" I hate to interrupt you guys but we've got 30 seconds till we dock." interrupted Washu over the intercom.  
  
"Alright people this is how it's going to work" picked up Ranma. "Washu is landing on the hull of the Skyshifter Space Station. For the next 45 seconds our scramblers will be playing hell with their systems. We have exactly 30 seconds to board the station, an longer than that and they will suspect something is up."  
  
"This is a stealth mission so I want all shifters on and active" added Ranma as a side note.  
  
"5 seconds till dock" called Washu. "4,3,2, docking cutters running…there's your entrance. Good luck."  
  
In the bay a sudden hiss reverberated through out the ship as the pressure shifted to because they were now connected to the station's environment. Before exiting through the ship each of them pressed a button on their belt causing them all to fade from visibility, the shifters.  
  
The shifters were something that Washu had invented after watching Predator on TV. Instead of refracting light around the wearer the light passed through them so they left no outline. It also made all other types of internal detection devices useless. Infrared scanners didn't work because the device chilled any heat while lasers passed right through it.  
  
"Everyone sound off" ordered Ranma.  
  
"Ready and Able" replied Senji.  
  
"Let's kick some ass" answered Kima.  
  
"Awaiting Orders" called Mayuka.  
  
"Washu, this is Ranma, seal up and pull out. I'll contact you for pick up."  
  
"Consider me gone" chuckled Washu.  
  
Another hiss could be heard as the section of the hull that had been cut out for there entry was reattached. When the process was finished it looked as if there had never been a hole there.  
  
"Tell me what I want to know Senji" ordered Ranma again.  
  
"I'm working on it, they have this computer sealed like it held the answers to life itself."  
  
"Alright here we go. Turbolift number two is coded and locked for access to the level that we want. All other lifts bypass Level 29 completely. The only other access to the level is by stair well all which are heavily guarded. We want the door at the far end of the hall way."  
  
"Good everyone on the lift" instructed Ranma.  
  
  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Yes, Corporal."  
  
"We have an unauthorized access to Level 29 from Turbolift 2."  
  
"Show me."  
  
The screen in front of the corporal shifted to a view within the lift. To both the lift appeared to be utterly empty. On cue the lift stopped on Level 29, the doors opened and no one entered or exited. To everyone this appeared to be a simple equipment malfunction but to the man in charge this was something he had seen before.  
  
"Show me the hall."  
  
Again the screen shifted this time to a view of the hall and like in the lift it showed that it was empty.  
  
"What the hell is going on down there" asked the man in charge to no one in particular.   
  
"This is Commander Ikari, I want a security detail to head to Level 29 Stairwell B. I want a level 2 sweep and everyone on station to be put on yellow alert" called Commander Ikari over the comm system.  
  
"Don't you think that's overreacting a little, Sir."  
  
"The damned Earth Resistance Force is cable and known for doing things such as this."  
  
"But Sir, our sensors would have picked up and ship enter a million kilometer distance of the station."  
  
"Corporal, if they are capable of moving around completely unseen by all of our internal sensors do you really think our external sensors would be able to sense their ship."  
  
"I guess not, Sir."  
  
  
  
  
"Ranma, we've got a problem" warned Senji. "The stations on yellow alert and there is a security team enroute. We have about 1:30 min till the get here. They don't actually know we're here but the know something's up."  
  
"Damn it, I was hoping to get through this without much trouble, but hey when have I ever gotten a break. Alright, I want everything shutdown. Lights, doors, cameras, all of it except life support."  
  
Typing at a speed that would have made Washu well up with pride Senji began to shut down every system that wasn't vital to the continued existence of the station. First the lights went then the doors hissed as their controls where shut down.  
  
"Everything but the vital systems have been shut down"  
  
"Good, everyone power down your sifters"  
  
"So much for a stealth mission" smirked Mayuka. "So which door is it?"  
  
Pointing down the hallway "That one" replied Senji.  
  
Striding up to the door Mayuka light up her light sword and plunged it into the door. Cutting out the shape of a rectangle Mayuka kicked into the door.  
  
  
  
On the command deck everything went off in a single sweep.   
  
"Corporal what just happened" demanded Commander Ikari.  
  
"Everything but the vital systems has shutdown."  
  
"What do you mean everything?"  
  
"Everything from sensors to lights has been shut down from inside the system."  
  
"What about the comm."  
"That too, Sir."  
  
"What the hell is going on. I want those systems back up NOW!"  
  
  
  
"It doesn't look to impressive to me" remarked Kima. "It looks like any normal kind of doorway you see on a station like this."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving" returned Mayuka. "Time for you to work your computer magic Senji. We need power to this room only and system up and running."  
  
"Already working on it…System booting up now"  
  
The lights in the room light up and the computer buzzed with activity.  
  
"Excellent set date to June 12, 1999. Location to Jusenkyo Pools.  
  
"Date and location locked. Subspace locator running. Engaging portal. Portal open. Subspace locator searching. Subject found. Downloading to crystal now."  
  
From what Kima dubbed a ordinary doorway was now a blue and white swirling portal.   
  
"Alright guys time for you to get going." called Ranma over the load noise of the portal.  
  
"Here's the coordinates for Setsuna's position in subspace" replied Senji as he threw Ranma a data crystal.  
  
"In here is your instructions and objects that will assist with your mission." returned Ranma as he threw a olive drab pack at Mayuka. "Now get the hell out of here."  
  
Senji was the first to step into the portal, as he made contact with it he faded from existence. He was then followed by Kima then Mayuka.  
  
As Mayuka stepped through the portal every system that Senji had shut down now snapped back to life and the portal closed.  
  
  
  
"Commander we have all systems back on line. We also have an intruder in Section 4, on Level 29."  
  
"Put visual on main screen"  
The main screen snapped to life showing a happy Ranma standing in the middle of the Temporal Transportation Room.  
  
"Security to Level 29, Section 4. We have an intruder, he is to be considered dangerous. I want his lifeless head at my feet, may use any methods deemed necessary." bellowed Ikari over the comm.  
  
"Of all the low life scum E.R.F. why did it have to be him" muttered Ikari under his breath.  
  
  
  
  
"…methods deemed necessary" resounded over the comm.  
  
Immediately Ranma's eyes narrowed and a look of pure hatred and rage erupted over his face. 'Of all the space stations the Ediconeg have he just had to be on the one that I sneek into' thought Ranma.  
  
"Ah Sergeant Ikari" called out Ranma to the comm. "How unpleasant it is to hear your vile voice again."  
  
" It's Commander Ikari now you worth less worm. Thanks to the death of your friend at my hands I was promoted. I think his name was Ryouga" gloated Ikari. The malevolent grin was able to be heard over the comm.  
  
Switching to his secure line to Washu, Ranma spoke to Washu "Washu Plans have changed, I'm taking out whatever I can on this station. My ejection point will be at coordinates 12.43.73 by 08.41.46."  
  
"What are you talking about, this was to be strictly a stealth mission."  
  
"Ikari's here."  
  
"Oh, Shit"  
  
Once again returning to speaking to Ikari "Hey Ikari, I hope this station isn't to vital to the Ediconeg, because you better kiss it goodbye. Also, I hope you haven't become to attached to your rank because I have a feeling that if you live through the next 2 minutes your going to be seriously demoted."  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that Saotome. There is no way you could have placed enough explosives to take out this station. Besides even if you had we would have been able to detect it by now."  
  
"How little the arrogant remember of the past. I remember being just like you when I was younger, arrogant and stupid. That is until the cruel harsh reality of the real world that you created awoke me.  
  
I'm going to destroy you and this whole station the same way I killed your brother and the Io Base."  
  
  
  
All the color drained from Ikari's face and his face twisted turned in to one of complete rage.  
  
"So you're the one who destroyed the Io Base along with my brother. Ha, no human is capable of wielding that much power. Besides the official report stated that a small nuclear device was placed next to the reactor and detonated. No Earth scum could dream of generating that much power. That is why we are your superiors and should bow to our rule and subjugation."  
  
"The weakest of my team of Earth scum as you call them are more then powerful enough to do three times more damage then the reactor caused. If you don't believe me stick around and watch the light show."  
  
  
  
"Washu?"  
  
"Go ahead Ranma."  
  
"You've got 45 seconds to get ready."  
  
Ranma shifted into a battle stance and closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly a blue haze began to creep up around him, growing with each passing second. As the blue haze of ki began to collect around Ranma he began to focus it into the palm of his hand, forming a ball of midnight blue ki.  
  
Snapping his eyes open he screamed "Shi Shi Houko Dan Revised: Shi Shi Houko Dan Epicenter" has he slammed the ball into the floor. Using the force of the shockwave Ranma flew outward, erecting a shield around himself to reflect debris. The force also slammed him through all the walls straight through the bulkhead into space where Washu was waiting to pick him up.  
  
As Ranma entered the cockpit a blue shockwave was ripping through space. All levels except the upper most had been completely obliterated. Disgusted Ranma remembered the control deck was the uppermost deck on the station.  
  
'Oh well. I have a feeling that we'll meet again face to face soon' thought Ranma.  
  
  
  
"Kami, that hurt" complained Senji.  
  
"Tell me about it. They really need to work on where their exit point ends up" added Mayuka.  
  
"Where are we" questioned Kima.  
  
Spinning in a circle Mayuka noticed hundreds of pools around her and a guide of in the distance. Each pool and the surrounding dry land had a variety of bamboo pools jutting out of them. Even further off ion the distance she noticed a mountain, or what remained of it. It looked as if a nuclear weapon had been detonated inside it. She knew the real fate of that particular mountain, for she had been here before.  
  
"Right where we should be, the Pools of Sorrow, Jusenkyo" answered Mayuka.  
  
"No way in the hell is this Jusenkyo. This place is suppose to be heavily guarded. Only the First Generation Elite have access to the actual pools" retorted Kima.  
  
"You have to remember that we're 24 years in the past. Things are much more different now. We have to enemy to defend the area against."  
  
"But I was alive in this time and remember visiting the area. It still looks like nothing I remember."  
  
How much can you actual remember of your first year of life" questioned Senji. "Cause I certainly can't remember much and that that I can remember is very fuzzy."  
  
"Okay, I guess you guys are right. So what are we to do now."  
  
"First thing we do is locate the guide and have him show us the pools we need. Then we head to the Joketsuzoku village to find Cologne" answered Mayuka.  
  
  
  
The children of some of the most important people to Earth's defense have been sent into the past to correct a dramatic change to the time line. Who are the Ediconeg and what do the want with Earth? What brought the worlds most powerful fighters, The Nerima Wrecking Crew, The Masaki Clan and the Senshi, together to form a powerful fighting force and still be losing. Watch for future chapter coming as soon as they can be typed. 


End file.
